


killing moon

by raseimon



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Introspection, Kind of a character study, angst-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-07 03:10:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18401891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raseimon/pseuds/raseimon
Summary: After a particularly brutal raid, the twins swear to take down the local mafia once and for all. An unlikely figure, Six, offers to help.





	killing moon

Stardust Town is on fire.

No one knows how it begins. Quatre and Esser have come back from their travels with the Grandcypher, and as always, the town bustles with energy in preparation for their 'welcome home' festivities — that's probably how the mafia sneaks in their supplies. Everyone is distracted with their own duties, their "hellos" and hugs to the coveted leaders to notice anything amok. It's only when the candles are lit in their celebration that someone smells gas. Before they know it, the twins are ushering everyone out of the mess hall, telling the children to run for their lives to the safe haven right outside of the town. They stay behind to inspect the buildings, to make sure that everyone's made it out okay, but someone in the mafia must have worked in stealth because before the twins know it, all crashes and burns. 

Their escape is lucky. Most others wouldn't have survived such a blow, but the twins are skillfully trained in combat and have each other to support. They come out relatively unscathed, but adrenaline pumps as they run to the sides of the children crying for them.

"Is everyone safe?" Quatre calls as his sisters and brothers approach him in stampedes, crying for his embrace. They do the same to Esser, and she forces a smile as she attempts to scan the faces of her beloved to make sure that her family is intact.

"Mm... I think we're all fine," Esser replies, consulting the older kids for headcount, who confirm their numbers and safety. "But this is going to take a long time to rebuild..."

" _Damn it,_ " Quatre curses, rolling his hand into a ball and slamming it into his palm. Esser places a hand on his shoulder in attempt to comfort, but her hold his tight, as are his shoulders, tense, aching. 

"We'll ask Siete, Siero and the others for help," Esser murmurs, trying point out a positive. "If everyone comes, it'll be rebuilt in no time."

"But this shouldn't have to happen at all," Quatre grits, teeth claiming blood and staining the inside of his mouth. He winces and swallows to get rid of the taste, but it never fully goes away.

They were going to have a party. A simple party, to celebrate their homecoming, to tell the children of all they've seen and learned, and of course, this had to happen. It had all been going so well.

The children are prepared for incidents like these. They set up tents, pass around rations while merchants order supplies and sort out spare cargo. The twins send an emergency signal; Siete and the captain should arrive tomorrow, and they can discuss their plan of action from there. 

Esser clenches the grip of her gun, so hard that it can almost protrude metal. She doesn't want to cry in front of her precious siblings. All she wanted was for them to grow up like well-adjusted adults in a village where they could be safe. Not constantly hunting for scraps, not hiding out in camps for the faintest shelter, not having to constantly fear for their lives. Usually, she helps around as best as she can, busying herself with adjusting the younger children's housings, but tonight she retires early to her shared space with Quatre. He's also there, staring at the flap of their tent and barely sparing a blink when she enters.

Two children, huddled together in the confines of a poorly constructed fortress of cardboard and sticks. Rain. Their feet were wet and they held hands as thunder clapped. They tried to gather warmth through contact, but their skin was cold, and the rain would go on for days.

She'd sworn to herself,  _never again._  Her brothers and sisters would never have to go through that -- not have to live in despair, for even a small period of time. They would always have a roof above their heads, and they would always be safe. They would never have to suffer.

 _'Am I failing them?'_ she almost whispers her thought to Quatre, but he doesn't need to be told. Her brother faces her and wordlessly, he grabs her hand. Quatre lets her drive her nails through his palm. It doesn't hurt; he's gripping Esser as tightly as Esser does him. 

 

* * *

 

"Thank you so much for your generosity, Siero," Esser thanks as Siero hands her the last box of cargo that she delivered. She'd come with Siete that morning for drop off supplies; as much as Quatre complained about their self-proclaimed guardian, he was definitely a useful asset in situations like this.

"Of course. Any time," the harvin says sincerely, "The captain sends their regards too. They should be coming in a week or so with supplies and money, but something with the Empire's caught up with them."

"That's fine." The captain had their own manners to attend to, Esser understands that much. As much as they tried to resolve everyone's business, the captain was still young, and the twins tried to keep Stardust Town business to themselves as much as they could. Siero then goes over to the merchant kids who are bickering with Siete, probably to haggle, and because she notices that Quatre is approaching Esser for a conversation.

Her brother looks over at the kids, busy and mirthful by distracting themselves with work. He sighs, then looks over at his sister again. "What do you think we should do? We're going after the mafia this time, right? In retaliation?" 

"Yes, of course," Esser nods, hesitant, "But..."

An organized counter attack would only continue to wear their resources down. They'd received some temporary aid, but supplies were still scarce. She was sure the kids were shaken up about the attack, too — she couldn't put them in that distress so soon. She'd prefer not to at all, really.

Quatre shakes his head. “Don’t you understand, sis? We have to destroy them all, so it’ll all be over.”

“What about the children, Quatre? Giving them weapons? Continuing to teach them that violence is the answer?” Combat training. Training grounds. Weapon shops, artillery practice, all kinds of operations that are borderline ridiculous to be teaching mere  _children._ Yes, their town is surrounded by slums, and it's their only way of self-defense, ingrained into their way of living but that doesn't mean that Esser  _likes_ it.

“Not like we were off any better. This is just how our world works," Quatre clenches his jaw and a fist bangs on one of the boxes that his sister just unloaded. "At least this time they’ll have the resources.”

Esser, however, frowns. “But we shouldn’t perpetuate this cycle.”

"And how can counter this without fighting?" Quatre points out, throwing his arms up in upheaval. His hands are trembling, each individual finger shaken to their very core. " _Police_ orders? _Politics?_ The empire is corrupt, and the bulk of the attackers are just local mafia. It's not like we can change their beliefs, nor is our town under any specific jurisdiction. Politics take a damn long time. And we're the Eternals. We're our _own_ damn enforcers." 

“Plus what about you?” Fingers ball into a fist again, veins popping as if his hands are older than their years. Quatre's gaze is intense, focusing entirely on his sister. “You think I’d let you suffer alone? I'd rather we all suffer together than you take the burden.”

Esser's eyes widen at the statement. She would rather be the last link of hatred in it all, but her brother had caught onto her desire for sacrifice. "Quatre..."

"Sis..." The younger twin pleads, each syllable becoming quieter, wavering. His words have tired him out. "I'm not that naive. Please. I'm tired."

"Me too, Quatre," Esser whispers as she nears him. Softly, she gathers him into a hug; he sniffs in place of tears that are meant to fall. It's futile, though — when her arms wrap around him, Quatre's eyes water at the contact, the warmth. Esser's tears fall, too, the ones she's been holding since yesterday, since every attack they'd had from years ago when Stardust Town was established. They still had each other's embrace; their relief incited their release. "Me too."

Her brother has suffered through so much. All of her siblings have. She holds him in place and strokes his hair, and pretends she doesn't hear the frustrated sobs he weeps. There had to be another damn way.

...But tragedies keep happening. Again, and again, and again. Perhaps power truly was something they needed, and the twins were made for bloodshed. 

 “...Would you let an outsider help?” A deep voice calls, and a hooded figure emerges from the shadows.

"Whoah, Six, kudos- you're actually here?" Siete calls from afar, waving. Six ignores him, and ever the comic relief, Siete's antennae flops as he returns to his conversation.

"Six...?" Esser says, surprised that he's suddenly spoken. Quatre immediately extricates himself from his sister, senses heightened at his self-proclaimed rival. He wipes at his eyes, frustrated that of all the times to show weakness, Six was around. Six doesn't seem to care about their heartfelt exchange, at least, but it's not like anyone could tell his true expression under his mask. He doesn't make any unnecessary comments and pays no heed to Quatre, to the erune's relief (and maybe, disdain). 

Esser's shocked that he's there, actually — he was never one to show up to Eternals' meetings, and none of the others besides Siete had bothered to come this time either. Maybe he's taken pity on the gravity of the entire situation, or maybe he was bored. Maybe he had business with Siero and was just stopping by, only to hear their conversation. Who knew what went on under that mask?

"I... could help," Six offers, uncertainly. "I'm sure Siete will be around, and four Eternals executing a raid would discard your need for any of the children to participate..."

The siblings exchange incredulous looks. How convenient for him to show up, but it really _would_ be a miracle if he could help at all.

"...You? Really?" Quatre speaks up, crossing his arms and glaring in suspicion. "What are you even doing here? What's in it for you?"

"Nothing. I'm just passing by," Six murmurs, ever so enigmatic. He's sure that Quatre wouldn't hear his reasoning anyways — the erune hated him, after all, and even if he didn't he'd ignored so many previous Eternals meetings before. But honestly? After Siete's call, of how the children of the town had lost almost everything in an instant... It felt reminiscent of a certain event in his past, and his conscience had weighed on him this time, for some reason.

Nevertheless, the twins are silent for a few moments. They turn their backs for discussion; Esser is more considerate with her hushed whispers, but Quatre doesn't even hide his chagrin.

"What if... there's a catch?"

"Mm.. I don't think he's not the type to ask for something in return."

“... You know, he already killed his whole family. You're right: what’s it to him to kill a few mafia members?”  Quatre sounds bitter, when he spits the statement out, as if he's jealous. (How could anyone be jealous of such a terrible feat?)

Six winces at the lurid comment. But... was he wrong, really?

This time, it would be justified. 

“Six, you’re not a monster,” Esser turns back at him, trying to make up for her brother's accusation. Even though her Town is the one that's suffered, she still looks at him with pity. “Don’t fuel your reputation and make people think that’s true.”

He remembers the cold finger of his father, protruding through the pile of corpses. The father who loved him, reaching out to him one last time. Stained in the blood of the members of his clan, Six had ignored it.

 _“I am,”_ is what he wants to reply, but the Eternals have never been friends. He owes no explanations, nothing to the pink-haired twin. Instead, he shakes his head at Esser, while giving a curt nod to Quatre signaling that he'll accompany them in their mission.

"Truly, I don't need anything from you. I hope my power will be of use."

The darkness lingers, and lingers, and lingers.

 

* * *

 

It's a simple plan, really. They'd utilize the best of their abilities; four Eternals was already enough to take down the entire gang. The full ten had never gathered together to fully display their power, but if only one could stir up an entire forest, then almost half would be a force to be reckoned with. 

Siete, Quatre and Esser would handle the grunts, while Six would use his stealth to kill the leader. Quatre, of course, wanted to be part of the main attraction, but the point he'd already made was that Six had already stained his hands with blood — so his earlier comment had bit him in the dust. Six was used to working alone anyways; someone else with him would end up as a distraction. The hideout was ridden with guards, at least — well, a hindrance to infiltrate, but Quatre's bloodlust would be satisfied.

Esser makes her starting shoot, to gain the guards' attentions. One falls for it and traces the sound to the bushes, only to be ambushed by the Eternals. Another guard follows, sees his team mate knocked out and screams for backup. An alarm goes off, and the group emerges from the bushes, ready to take the force on.

_Go._

Siete is always annoying when he fights; all of his movements seem so easygoing, but his magic and his swords do their duty, and it's testament to his overwhelming power. The twins have his back while going for their own enemies. Bullets shoot, daggers pierce through flesh, swords protect — a family harmonizes as they fight for their lives. Six wonders, if he and his father could have been in such sync if he was still alive, if any of his current techniques were reminiscent of his father's own assassination skills.

But it's not time to focus on that.

As the others distract the guards, Six sneaks into the hideout. It seems like most of the grunts are outside; realizing their identities, that the trio outside are  _Eternals_ makes it so that mostly everyone's gathered there to hold them off. Perfect. Each step taken is quiet, each door opened without even a creak, though the noise outside would distract regardless. Six is a professional, after all.

There are still a few mafioso in some rooms, but it's easy to knock them out with a simple punch. He reaches the end of a corridor, to one final room — it's almost laughable how predictably villain this gang is. As the erune nears the door, he spots a figure readying for battle, loading a gun and checking the window outside. It seems like the others are quick in their jobs, as to be expected from the acclaimed enforcers of the skies, so the leader must take action in their place.

"Those _damn_ brats," the mafioso snarls, "Guess that pink-haired chick can't stick to 'negotiations' after all. Typical."

What an  _asshole._ After he'd probably been the one to issue a random attack and destroy their homes. Ridding of someone so deplorable would only serve as justice.

Six runs as the mafioso turns around, having heard his sudden footsteps. His agility outmatches a surprised bullet and a few that follow, Six lunging at his foe and claw slashing at the gun, knocking it out of the mafioso's hands. Easily, he takes the mafioso in his hold, claws at his neck and ready to slash at his throat, pressed against flesh.

"P-Please don't kill me! I-I'm the head of this mafia, but take orders from someone else!" the man whimpers, waving his arms around, eyes widened in fear. It's pathetic, how easily he's given up after attempted bravado. He looks at Six as if he's a monster; ah, such a familiar look.

_“Six!”_

Six hesitates, and his claw pauses from action, dropping to scratching a scar on the mafioso's chest albeit somewhat deeply. He’s _never_ heard Quatre call him by name, only asshole or jackass or bastard, so he's rather startled to see him at the door frame.

This moment of hesitation causes the mafioso to growl and attempt his own attack, taking a hidden weapon from his shoe. He grabs onto Six's arm and forces a dagger from his shoulder down to his elbow, cutting through his sleeve. Thankfully, cloth prevents him from going too deeply, but he still pierces skin. Blood stains his cloak, but Six doesn't scream — what a simple, rookie mistake to get a futile blow. Sure, it'd leave a gash, but this is next to nothing.

Instead, Six sweeps at a leg and kicks his enemy to the ground, weapon falling with him as his companions enter the room and surround him. The mafioso squeaks as Quatre pierces through him with his death glare, aura dark when kicking dust into the enemy's face. The youngest erune takes the mafioso's dagger with Siete in tow apprehending him, binding their foe's hands. Esser then runs to Six's side to support him, wrapping part of ripped cloth around the wound to absorb some of the bleeding.

Quatre stares through him, gaze still as cold as metal. Esser looks relieved, exhaling deeply as she helps Six gather himself. Six clutches his arm, left empty-handed. He watches as Siete leads their lot out of the door and Quatre now yells threats into his enemy's ear. Empty.

 

* * *

 

Quatre volunteers to patch Six up after the events transpire. Six would much rather prefer Esser, or even Siete, but the erune seems to _insist_ for some reason. Esser seemed rather delighted that her brother was trying to get along with him, but Six knows better. Quatre was probably mad at Six for leaning on his sister and wanted _revenge_ , though really, Esser had run to him first (and, well, he was kind of _bleeding_ so _it's not like it's his fault_ ).

They're back at the camp, in the first-aid tent alone this time. Usually, there was another child in charge, but Esser had probably asked them to give the two some privacy. Six has an inkling that she knows he's socially anxious; Esser tends to be much more emotionally-tuned than her brother.

It's quiet between them, at first. Quatre only really focuses on trying to dress the wound. He applies the antiseptic, making Six cringe and bite at his unused hand. Usually, Six appreciates the silence, but Quatre is being strange, staring through his wound as if he wanted to make a deeper incision.

“Your voice... stopped me,” Six begins, rather miserly, “I thought you wanted me to kill him.”

“I did. But it looked like you didn’t want to,” Quatre finally speaks, finishing up with the medicine. His dabs are rather aggressive. Did Quatre think him weak, for not killing when he'd promised? “So I wanted to take him for myself, but Siete and Esser were right behind me so I couldn't.”

Six remembers Esser's words.  _Don’t fuel your reputation and make people think that you're a monster._  Is that why he stopped, when he had the mafioso in his grasp?

"...I wouldn't stop you if you wanted to."

(Maybe that's not true, though. Maybe he would stop Quatre. Did Quatre really want to become a monster?

No, no one did. Right?)

Quatre ignores him and changes the subject. "...They've left justice up to the Empire. I think Siete made some negotiations with Siero. I'm hoping for torture, to get him to talk, and then a public execution, but who knows."

"Didn't Erste ban those?" Amidst corruption, that was something the empire did right.

"Don't crush the dream," Quatre rolls his eyes as he takes the gauze and starts wrapping it around Six's arm. He now looks rather amused, — Six never thought he'd see Quatre loosen up around him, _ever_. "...Listen. I hate to say it, but thanks for your help."

Six can't help but smirk. "It's not a problem."

"Just don't think this means anything," Quatre waves a hand as the bandage rolls. "Or that I'm going to be _nice_ to you. I still hate your guts, this wound was just my fault."

"Of course." Even Quatre had a sense of duty, and a sense of gratitude.

The younger erune's eyes then turn into slits. "And if Esser approaches you for a hug, don't take it. If you do, you're going up five places on my shit list even if you _did_ help!"

He squeezes Six's muscle, slapping the last of the bandages on, and Six yelps in pain.  Now _there's_ the side that Quatre shows to Six.

 

* * *

 

The day has been eventful, but celebration is in order for such a huge victory. They obviously can't celebrate in the mess hall or anything, but the kids are able to set up a few tables and get a bonfire started. Amid the cold night sky and the past few days, the fire provides comfort. There's a sense of liveliness that goes through the camp as children chat, dance, engage in festivities; it's definitely a relief from the previous somber air.

“We took down the leader of our local mafia," Quatre mutters, mixing his drink sullenly. The Eternals are seated at their own table, not really in the mood to join due to their rather hectic day. "But the rest of the slums are going to be pissed, so we better keep on guard. And that one guy said he was taking orders from-” 

“Mm... focus on the positives," Esser interrupts placing a hand on her brother's shoulder. She offers him a piece of bread, which he gnaws at. "At least it'll stop for a while. We should take pride in our victories.” 

“It’s thanks to you Six, that we were able to do something like this,” She turns to the said man. Quatre's ears twitch; Six covers his face in embarrassment when Esser offers him a small smile. "Let's all enjoy the party we were supposed to have before."

"C'mon, raise your glass~" Siete tries, ever one to lighten the mood.

"I'm fine..."

"Aw, Six, it's a _party!_ "

 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not very good at action scenes and establishing the ground points of a fic... which is why i definitely rushed those parts... im trying harder and to challenge myself w/ fics like these but trying 2 go out of ur comfort zone is always difficult. i mostly wanted to explore Emotions ahaha, n hopefully this piece is... descriptive enough, i definitely have a hard time w that i feel.
> 
> rambling a bit but never *really* be happy with anything i write for gbf bc there's so much lore and contradictions n such a vast world its like damn. this shit is hard. but i had this idea randomly come to me! i loooooove the twins n six so much n would die for more interactions between them so im here 2 write fic no matter what... also after writing this i realized this is kind of a rehash of esser's skill fate gdi ahaha but welp sometimes inspiration is inspiration. and i guess, them handling it w/o danchou?! (danchou does everything but danchou needs a fucking break)
> 
> oops sry for rambling, hope u enjoyed! n sorry for siete being a 4th wheel but i know he had 2 be there, but also just wanted 2 focus on everyone else ahahaha
> 
> ~~one day i want to write a 46 longfic but first i need to get people to care about the ship.............................~~


End file.
